The War of the Internet
by mightycoffeepro
Summary: The history of the war of the internet.


**Chapter 1: Seer of Purple**

It had been 3 years since the whole thing had been destroyed. The city was gone - forever. Red wine stained the lungs of the people. They had taken over. The world was theirs. T-Series had taken over the entire world.

"By Beelzebub!" The old man cried. "He is here." It was true, the Indians were about to invade the country the old man lived in. The old man wouldn't let that happen. The 9-year-old army and Pewdiepie had fallen, and his channel was deleted by Susan Wojcicki for some reason.

The county had been destroyed by sub-bots, but T-Series hadn't actually appeared there yet. LA was the first place that the infection started in. A revolution force had started but was quickly wiped out. A gangster known as El Capo was traveling in and out of Brazil. Armed protesters were marching to LA to find the hub for sub-bots.

Our story shifts to a small town known as C-Island. Waluigi, the Seer of Purple was taking his morning meditation.

"Ohm..." He said, peacefully walking into a new world. Waluigi could see the future. He could see many futures. Waluigi had the Time Stone, one of the 6 Infinity Stones. Waluigi stopped meditating - something had broken the peace. Waluigi grabbed his backpack and walked outside. The desolate landscape, the red sky, and the sub-bots invading made Waluigi pull out his sword.

Waluigi climbed to his lookout building. He put on his hat and his cape and used his zipline near his house and zipped down to the Temple of Seers. The Temple of Seers was a temple only Seers could enter, however Waluigi didn't know that. Waluigi didn't even know he was the Seer of Purple. The Pawns of Red and Green were arriving that evening to discuss with the other Seers.

The White Knights of Reddit were also arriving on C-Island that night, to talk with the Seers. C-Island was very busy at this time, with The Emos invading the Southeast of the island. The temple opened up upon Waluigi's touch. It was completely empty.

A burning eye split into two, and Waluigi entered the temple. His voice echoed through the air as he spoke the chant that brought down the Sword of Purple. Waluigi grabbed it as The Pawn of Green entered the temple.

"Hello, Seer." The Pawn of Green said. "I understand your struggle. But fortunately, The White Knights have cleared the sub-bots in this area." Waluigi was confused that The Pawn addressed him as 'Seer', but Waluigi turned anyway.

"My name is Luigi. I'm the Pawn of Green. I was checking this temple out for the Seer meeting. I assume you're coming." Luigi walked over to Waluigi and put his hand on Waluigi's shoulder. "Good to see you."

"What is a Seer?" Waluigi spoke up.

"It's a special person who can see the future. But they're not getting as many signals now." Luigi sat in the Throne of Seers. He grabbed the arm of the chair and stood up on it. Luigi left the room, leaving Waluigi alone. Waluigi pondered who the Seers and Pawns were, what they did. The Pawn of Green? Seer? All of this was new to Waluigi.

"The weak and the strong come together for a very obvious outcome." The tile walls of the temple were glimmering with gold. The cursed aspect of the temple intrigued Waluigi. However, the temple was extremely dangerous and was crawling with sub-bots. Waluigi did not know this at the time.

The old man climbed up the ladder and smacked a violin over a sub-bot's head. The old man opened the doors of the castle, dust flowing everywhere. The blood-red sky opened up on the old man. He stepped out into the world for the first time in 7 years.

"Is this it?" He said. The old man once ruled the world, and was forced into hiding after being used in bad ways. His name was Pepe. He lived in the central city of 4chan, which was one of the only safe areas in the world. They were neighbors to the country of Reddit, but 4chan seceded to form their own country.

Pepe was the King of 4chan, and one of the most crucial members of MATO. Pepe established the Borker Tribe, and it had become one of the most influential tribes ever. The White Borker was as strong as any King.

"SUB-BOTS!" A citizen yelled. Pepe used his golden spear to jump out of the doors and land on his feet. Pepe, with his torn, beige potato-sack cape, helped the /v/irgins and /b/ros destroy many sub-bots. The King was stabbed by a sub-bot.

Anon saw, and healed The King. Anon grabbed Pepe's spear and destroyed the rest of the sub-bots. Pepe was bleeding heavily.

"I need The Seer of Green." The King shouted at Anon. The Seer of Green could heal The King. The Green Seer's powers were truly like no other. The Seer of Green was the leader of the Seers, the king of the Seers, many called him. Anon and the /v/irgins called The Seer of Green.

Waluigi, the Seer of Purple was wondering why he was a Seer. The Seer of Green entered the temple. The /v/irgins were getting worried for their king. Anon called The Seer of Green again. Nothing came up. The King was dead. Pepe was dead.

The Seer of Green found Waluigi in the temple, and called on him to destroy the temple, for the sub-bots were residing here. Waluigi escaped the temple and went directly into the sea of sub-bots.


End file.
